The invention relates to a contoured collapsible seat assembly providing a compact size in the stadium position and also having the ability of the seat back to fold forward. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible seat having reduced and depth in the stadium position and reduced height in the stowed position.
To increase the versatility of vehicles, many modern vehicles include seats that fold or collapse. These seats commonly are designed to move to a stadium position to maximize cargo space of the vehicle. Generally, two types of such seats are available, those that fold and stow only against the floor pan of the vehicle or those that fold and stow only against the wall of a vehicle. Stowable seats that stow against the wall of the vehicle generally include additional design limitations as compared to seats that stow against the floor pan of the vehicle. For example, designers of seat assemblies may modify the floor pan of a vehicle to accommodate a comfortable seat with generous amounts of cushion and other desirable features, while using a customized well in the floor pan of the vehicle to store the seat of the vehicle. In comparison, due to the outward shape of the vehicles, designers of seats that stow against the wall of the vehicle may have limited ability to modify the interior wall of the vehicle.